A flying bot may refer to a flying object capable of flying through inducement of radiowaves without a pilot. Due to the development of technologies, a flying bot has been reduced in size and currently senses a high quality camera or various sensors to provide various types of information collected from a place for users to have difficulty accessing or in the air to users.
Thus, a flying bot control device and control method for effectively controlling various functions added to a flying bot, as well as a simple flying function, has been actively studied.